Banished
|fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= }} '''The Banished' was a mercenary faction that broke away from the Covenant Empire. This faction was led by Atriox. The logo of The Banished is called the Mark of Atriox. History Origins During the Human-Covenant war, Atriox was sent to fight in 40-man teams. In each battle, Atriox was the only survivor. Tired of seeing his compatriots die, Atriox rebelled against the Covenant, thus The Banished was created. Now, its own organization separate from the Covenant, The Banished began fighting against the Covenant before the Great Schism. Expansion Amidst Chaos Between the Battle of Algolis and the end of the Covenant War, the fledgling Banished lacked an expert engineer. Decimus was thus tasked with finding one. He tracked down a Kig-Yar scientist named Sig Raan on Otraak. Decimus initially tried to convince the Covenant scientist, but instead she used the opportunity to test a new device on Decimus and his men; one that would let her control a hive of Yanme'e. Before she could kill the Brutes, Atriox stormed in, cleansing the hive and killing Sig. Atriox smashed the device, saying he preferred those who joined out of their own free will. In early 2550, the Office of Naval Intelligence began to take notice of The Banished. Specifically after The Banished's attack and theft from the Carter Guard Armory.''Halo Wars 2 - Collectible: Phoenix Logs - Campaign Logs - Rise of Atriox I'' For the rest of the year, The Banished turned toward the Covenant primarily, raiding and recruiting only to have ONI notice this trail after Codename: Slow Dive. Desperate to gain any assistance in the Human-Covenant war, one ONI agent proposed making a deal with Atriox.''Halo Wars 2 - Collectible: Phoenix Logs - Campaign Logs - Rise of Atriox II'' At some point after the Great Schism, the Silent Shadow attempted to kill Atriox aboard the Elegy's Lament. Atriox managed to convince them to join the Banished instead. The Post-War Era The largest acquisition by The Banished happened in 2553. The Enduring Conviction and its crew would fall under control of Atriox.''Halo Wars 2 - Collectible: Phoenix Logs - Campaign Logs - Rise of Atriox III'' In the December of that year, a Banished Flotilla was in the Nereus system. Admiral Serin Osman suspected the group of being the culprits on an attack on the . Prior to September 2558, Hekabe of Maardoth came into conflict with The Banished, killing the Chieftain Odanostos. In the November of 2558,''Halo Wars 2 - Collectible: Phoenix Logs - Campaign Logs - The Graveyard'' The Banished arrived at Installation 00. However, The Banished maintained some operations in the Orion Arm.''Halo Wars 2 - Collectible: Phoenix Logs - Banished Buildings - Harvester'' After arriving, the Banished assaulted the Henry Lamb Research Outpost and killed most who were in the base. Battling the Spirit of Fire In 2559, the crew of the encountered them. Atriox attacked Red Team, and allowed them to escape. James Cutter then declared war upon the Banished. During the battle, the Banished lost the Enduring Conviction to a barrage of Sentinels. Though this loss was devastating, The Banished had discovered Installation 09. They immediately attempted to board the new Halo, though a large portion of them failed to get on thanks to the Spirit s forces. The remaining Banished forces on the ring were destroyed in attempts to access the Control Room. However, this failure didn't stop Banished forces still on the Ark proper. Colony attempted to gain control of Forerunner tech, only to be defeated by the Spirit's forces. Awakening the Nightmare A few months after the conflict on Installation 09, Pavium and Voridus led a salvage mission on the outskirts of High Charity s crash site, now quarantined by the Installation 00's Sentinels, to prevent the surviving Flood within the city from escaping. Ignorant of Atriox's order not to enter the city, Voridus used a Volatile Scarab to cut a hole in the shield containing the crash site. This resulted in a resurgence of Flood on the Ark. Military Assets The Banished's assets mainly consist of Covenant assets slightly modified to fit their unique design aesthetic. Some Forerunner technology used by the Banished were purchased from Black markets on Venezia and other Outer Colonies.''Halo Wars 2 - Collectible: Phoenix Logs - Banished Buildings - Shield Generator'' Armament Ground Vehicles The Banished use a variety of ground vehicles. These include the Reaver, the Marauder, the Wraith, the Chopper, the Ghost and Scarab. The Banished also use their own variant of the Shade turret. Air Vehicles The Banished utilised the Shroud and Blisterback as well as their own variants of the Banshee, Spirit, Phantom and Lich. Starships The Banished have control over at least one , Enduring Conviction. Subordinates The Banished is predominantly composed of Jiralhanae and led by the Jiralhanae Atriox and Decimus. Unlike most Jiralhanae, Atriox does not care for the Sangheili-Jiralhanae war, viewing the feud as petty. As such, he has welcomed many Sangheili into the Banished as warriors. Because Atriox and the Jiralhanae in the Banished claim to not have been involved in the betrayal and massacre of the Sangheili, many Sangheili have willingly accepted the offer, and joined viewing the Banished as "other". Let 'Volir, his crew, and three Sangheili formerly from Resa 'Azavayl's Silent Shadow squad reluctantly joined the Banished. Despite this coexistence, rivalry between the two species still manifests. The Sangheili under Decimus' command were treated with resentment and often sadistically sent on suicide missions. This is due to Decimus in particular, still holding a grudge against the Sangheili for treating the Jiralhanae as inferior during the time of the Covenant. Atriox has no animosity towards humanity, and has probably recruited humans into the Banished as mercenaries.Halo: Official Spartan Field Manual, page 161 - "In theory, all who can aid Atriox's ambition and will bend the knee are welcome, from human to hunter, but their violence and conditions of service limit recruitment opportunities." Banished chieftains have spread their power beyond Jiralhane colonies and into human territory, an unknown number of human criminals have been influenced and may have joined the Banished.Halo: Official Spartan Field Manual, page 156 - "Atriox is reported to have led a fleet of Banished to an unknown destination, but the chieftains he has organized and controlled continue to spread their influence and power throughout Brute colonies and even into human criminal enterprises." The Banished encompass members of several species, including Unggoy, Huragok and Mgalekgolo. Jiralhanae *Atriox: Warmaster and supreme leader of the Banished. *Decimus: A general in the Banished and Atriox's right hand. Killed by UNSC forces on Installation 00. *Balkarus: A Jiralhanae Captain under the command of the Banished. *Pavium: A Jiralhanae lieutenant. *Voridus: A Jiralhanae lieutenant. *Teranus: A Jiralhanae Guard. *Odanostos: A Jiralhanae Chieftain. Killed by Hekabe prior to September 2558. Sangheili *Let 'Volir: A Sangheili shipmaster reluctantly serving the Banished in exchange for supplies for his ship and crew. *Jato 'Ratum: A Sangheili who served in a mining expedition for the Banished. *Orda Val 'Saham: A Sangheili Guard in service to Atriox and Let 'Volir. *Val 'Telram: A Sangheili Guard and Huragok translator. Mgalekgolo *Colony: Commanders of all its Lekgolo forces on the Ark. Unggoy *Yapyap the Destroyer: An Unggoy leader that later rebelled against Atriox. *Yam-Blim: An Unggoy thrall-taskmaster under the command of Decimus. Killed by Spartan-II Alice-130 on the Ark. *Shadow Master of Buwan Human *unknown Ranks Jiralhanae *Atriox's Chosen *Captain *Chieftain *Grenadier *Jumper *Warlord Sangheili *Shipmaster *Ranger *Enforcer *Honor Guard *Arbiter Lekgolo *Captain *Goliath *Living Barrier *Skitterer *Mgalekgolo Unggoy *Minor *Thrall-taskmaster *Heavy *Suicide Unggoy *Brute Rider *Goblin Jockey *Cannon Fodder Huragok *Huragok Human *criminals Gallery HW2_Cinematic-OfficialTrailer36.png|Atriox, the Banished Chieftain. HW2 Render-Leader ShipmasterLet'Volir.png|Shipmaster Let 'Volir. HW2_Render-Cinematic_BanishWraith.png|Banished Wraith. HW2_Render-Cinematic_BanishBanshee.png|Banished Banshee. HW2_Render-Cinematic_BanishBlisterback.png|Banished Blisterback. HW2 Blitz-Artwork HunterCaptain.jpg|Hunter Captain. HW2 Blitz-Artwork HonorGuardsmen.jpg|Banished Honor Guard. HW2 Blitz-Artwork Warlord.jpg|Brute Warlords. HW2 Blitz-Artwork GoliathHunter.jpg|A goliath. HW2 Blitz-Artwork LivingBarrier.jpg|A wall of caltrops. HW2 Render BanishedPhantom.png|Banished Phantom Appearances *''Halo: Tales from Slipspace'' *''Halo Wars 2'' *''Halo: Envoy'' *''Halo: Rise of Atriox'' *''Halo: Retribution'' Notes Sources ru:Изгнанники Category:The Banished